Bad Girls Do It Well
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There was something about the girl with the angry eyes and the sharp tongue that he just couldn't get off his mind. Dotty.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So this is my new story, as _Turning Point _is wrapping up. If you're following my other stories then you will know that my updating has become a bit slower, maybe monthly, but I honestly do try as often as I can! As I have said in other stories, this one is going to be with a darker Letty, and I'm planning on having it a bit smuttier. I'm warning everyone right off the bat that there is going to be drug use, clearly alcohol and explicit sex. There is also going to be references to sex between two females, not sure how explicit that's going to be, but I know it's at least going to be referenced. So I'm warning you guys now before you get half way through and then realize that it's not your cup of tea! _

_I hope that you enjoy the first chapter, it does start slow but I'm planning on the pace quickening._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, unfortunately for myself, or else, god damn I would be in bed with Vin Diesel. _

"It's good to be home," Vince Martin announced from his seat on the bonnet of his Nissan Silvia S15. His arms were already wrapped around the slim waist of a racer bunny, the girl rubbing up against him suggestively. Dominic Toretto grinned across at his bestfriend as Hector Alvaladejo announced another race. It did feel good to be back in LA, surronded by the hundreds of nameless racers and girls in underwear that they called clothes, smelling petrol and the burning rubber of tyres. Sure, this could be anywhere. Hell, the nightlife in Brazil could even be classed as more interesting given guns were carried by almost every single person.

But LA was always going to be home.

"Shit," Dom let out a whistle through his teeth. "She a racer?" He turned to Leon Peters, who had not been away for two years like the other two boys. Leon nodded and grinned.

"She's damn fine, ain't she?" The skinnier man crossed his arms and grinned, rolling the toothpick in his mouth to the side.

"Fuck yes," Dom nodded. His eyes skimmed over the tanned girl, who was currently talking to Hector and a Korean guy that he didn't recognize. She was wearing a tiny pair of denim shorts and a skin tight red shirt, which showed all of her assets. "She any good?"

"One of the best," Leon replied. "Wait til you see her race." A thought crossed Dom's mind and he raised an eyebrow.

"You ever try her out off the streets?" He asked with a grin. Leon's eyes stayed glued on the girl, but Dom saw the way his grin widened.

"Once," he replied. "But I'm pretty sure she's actually taken now. Or at least talking about going steady with one of the guys over there." There were at least ten guys around her now, all staring at her appreciatively. "And yeah, man," Leon grinned. "It was even better than what you're imagining right now." Dom let out a short laugh. "Anyway, you taking your baby out tonight?" They both turned their gaze back to Dom's cherry red 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona.

"Nah," Dom shook his head. "I can wait."

"Dom!" Came a shout from behind the boys, rising over the laughs of people around them, the rev of engines and the thumping music. Mia Toretto made her way over to them, slipping an arm around her brothers waist. "I think I'm going to head back to the house with Brian now. I'll see you guys back there."

"Okay, Mi," Dom pressed a kissed to her forehead. "We're just appreciating the scenery out here."

"Boys been looking at G," Jesse Lomas piped up from behind the three. Mia rolled her eyes.

"There's something about Giselle that drives all you boys just slightly _loco_," Mia muttered. Dom shrugged. "I'll catch you guys later!" She gave Doms waist one more squeeze before walking back into the crowds. Dom's eyes narrowed as he watched her disappear, a tall blonde joining her and wrapping an around her shoulders.

"When I asked you guys to keep an eye on her while I was gone, I didn't mean get her jacked up with a rich blondie," he growled. Leon and Jesse exchanged looks.

"He's a good dude," Jesse piped out, blowing out a stream of smoke from the corner of his mouth. Dom let out a grunt, although clearly not wanting to pay to much head to what Jesse was saying. His eyes had drifted over to where the girl, Giselle Harabo, was now walking. She bent down to talk to someone in a 1971 Jensen Interceptor, bent over with her ass stuck up in the air as she leaned in the window. Suddenly, she jumped back, straightening up and the car was peeling away. He couldn't hear what Giselle started yelling to the boys near her, but he could clearly make out the word she was saying.

_Cops_.

"Fuck!" Dom hissed out as the shouts rose from the crowds and mass hysteria seemed to break out. Vince clearly wanted to take the girl back home with them because he had shoved her into the passenger seat rather than leaving her to fend for herself. Leon and Jesse had slid into Leon's car as Dom fell into the drivers seat of his own car, turning over the engine and throwing the car into gear. The sirens were getting closer and as Dom pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator he caught sight of two police cars coming into the quickly deserting streets.

He had not been in LA for two years, but before then he had been driving these streets since he was fifteen, and he had known them like the back of his hand. Dom switched between gears easily, the car moving exactly how he wanted it to as he wanted it to, as he drifted around one corner, narrowly missing a minivan with a shocked looking family.

"Shit," Dom muttered as he realized directly ahead of him was another cop, bearing down on him, lights flashing and speed increasing. Dom waited until the last second, when the rookie driver slammed on his breaks and jerked his wheel, spinning his car out of control and burning out his tyres. He spun his wheel and changed down gears as he headed down a side street, glancing in his rear view mirror as he saw another cop turn down the alleyway behind him. He turned right at the end of the alley and then slammed on the breaks. "Fuck!"

Things change in two years, like new buildings and dead ends.

He threw the car into reverse, heading down the left alley instead, one arm on the wheel, the other over the passenger seat, his head twisted around to watch where the rear of the car was going. Dom let out a growl as he realized he wasn't a hundred percent certain where he was.

Out of nowhere, a matte grey Interceptor flew past him, skidding to a halt beside him. His gaze locked on the driver, a brunette with fiery eyes. Shock ran through him as he tried to place her face, knowing that he had seen her before. She jerked her eyebrows upwards at him before her tyres squealed, pulling him out of his trance, and then she was taking off down the street. Dom followed her lead.

She was a dangerous driver. She was amazing, but dangerous.

Probably more so than him.

She took every corner five k's faster than he would have and she skimmed closer to every car in one coming traffic inches closer that he would have risked personally.

She was a natural, damn near perfect.

Definitely one of the best drivers he had ever seen.

It was almost twenty minutes later that Dom realized they were back in a neighborhood he recognized. His neighborhood. The Interceptor pulled over to the side of the road, and the girl got out, walking up toward his house without waiting for him. She was digging around in the pockets of her jacket as she made her way up the stairs at the side of the house.

"Hey!" Dom shouted as he pulled his car into the driveway, shoving his keys in his pocket and walking quickly after her. "Hey!" The girl stopped at the door, turning back to look at him. He hesitated as he took her in. Short leather skirt which showed her toned legs that went on for days, and a cropped leather jacket with a wife singlet underneath, he could just make out a dark bra under the shirt. When his eyes finally reached her face again she was glaring at him.

"You done? You got enough to get off to later when you're in your bed thinking about me?" She snapped at him.

"Whoah," Dom held out his hands, palm upward. "What's with the hostility? I figured you must at least like me a little bit if you saved my ass back there." Whatever she had taken out of her pocket she was rolling around in her hand. He realized that it was a joint as she popped it into the corner of her mouth, and then lit it with a bright green lighter. "Thank you, by the way."

"Didn't do it for you," the girl snapped out as she let out a long stream of smoke. "Be a shame for a beauty like that to be impounded." She nodded over his shoulder and Dom turned to look at his car, and by the time he had turned back around, she was gone. He quickly walked up the stairs to the house but he was swamped the second he entered the house. By girls, by his boys...He tried to scan the room for the brunette but he couldn't see her. There was something about her face that he recognized, but just couldn't pinpoint. When Vince came up to him with a smile that broke his face in half and a cold bottle of Corona, he tried to push the gorgeous girl with the angry eyes out of his head.

* * *

This was what she loved. The adrenaline, the buzz...Leticia Ortiz's head tilted back as ecstasy rolled over her. She had been involved in a police chase, which had her blood pumping in the first place, and then along with the pills and alcohol she had finished off at the party, she felt herself riding high. And now, her legs were spread wide as Owen Shaw pumped into her over and over. She sighed, reaching out and grasping his shoulders, trying to force him to go faster, and harder. He knew what she wanted, and his hands slid under her body, grasping her ass, his fingernails digging into her skin, pain shooting through her body. But that was what she loved, and as he pulled her toward him, hitting a spot deep inside of her that created a feeling of pleasure-pain that made her scream. She felt herself on the brink, but just not quite there. She put her hand between her legs, rubbing at the bundle of nerves which took her just where she needed to go.

She felt her orgasm rip through her, and her world began to darken at the edges before completely going black.

_I hope you guys enjoyed your first taste! I know that it was a shorter chapter, but I really just wanted to get it out there to get your opinions. And also a huge thank you out to _MsShashaD_, who you guys should be thanking as well if you were waiting on updates, for getting my ass into gear to write!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, got this chapter up quicker for you pretties. I__'ve been getting a lot of reviews also relating to my short story, _Hot For Teacher, _asking for an update. Don't worry guys, it is coming. It's not something I'm focusing all my energy on, but I definitely have not forgotten about it! _Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

When Letty opened the door to her shared apartment the next morning, rubbing sleep from her eyes, she heard moans coming from the first bedroom. Either Giselle had brought back a guy the night before, or she was going pretty hard with her vibrator. Letty rolled her eyes at the lack of her friends need for privacy and headed straight to the shower. She was generous with the face wash, and scrubbed roughly at her skin, the white foam turning a light brown from the day old foundation, streaks of black from her eyeliner getting caught under her nails. Giselle must have finished with whoever or whatever she was with in the bedroom because she came into the bathroom and leaned against the vanity unit.

"Where were you last night?" She asked. Letty rolled her eyes, soaping up her hair, the excess froth rolling down over the curves of her breasts and down her toned stomach.

"You couldn't wait until I had finished?" The Latina called over the sound of the shower.

"Well I want a shower too, so this is my way of getting you to hurry up," Giselle replied. "Unless you want me to invade your personal space even more."

"I stayed at Owens," Letty said. She glanced out through the misted glass to where her room-mate was leaning against the vanity, and realized that her friend wasn't dressed. So probably with a guy, rather than playing with herself. "I told you not to wait up for me, and I'm guessing you didn't."

"You told me that before the cops showed up," Giselle muttered, ignoring the jibe in the second half of the sentence. "I sort of thought that you would let me know if you had been arrested or not." Letty turned off the shower, wringing out her hair and pushing open the glass door. Her friend handed her a towel which she quickly rubbed down her body before looping around her hair and securing it there.

"Sorry that I didn't get back to you and kiss you goodnight," Letty said, smirking sarcastically. She reached out and flicked her friends hair playfully. Her finger then traveled down her shoulder, past the bare globe of her outer breast and then paused at the bottom of her tanned lower stomach before sliding between the Israeli's legs into the slipperiness of her core. She smirked at her friends sharp intake of breath. "You should probably clean up, I can smell you and your fuck buddy," she said before turning and walking out into the hallway. A guy was coming out of Giselle's room, his shirt completely unbuttoned and struggling to do up his belt. His eyes flared when he saw another naked girl in front of him. Letty shook her head at the boys blatant curiosity. "Doors that way, buddy."

* * *

"Hey, Mi," Dom came into the kitchen where the brunette was doing dishes from their late breakfast. Mia grinned at her brother as he came over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He pushed himself off the ground and sat on the bench beside her, swinging his feet lightly like a little kid. "I was thinking about something last night."

"Were you?" Mia glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Was that before, after or during the time when you had your tongue down the redheads throat?" Dom let out a low chuckle and crossed his arms.

"After," he replied. "When I was lying awake in bed—alone—before I went to sleep." He saw the surprised look on his sisters face but he chose to ignore it. "The boys have been operating the garage just fine without us. I was thinking that maybe we should look at opening another one." Mia's movements faltered as she processed what her brother had said. "I mean, I remember dad always talking about it. One time he even said he was looking at getting that abandoned building off Harris Road, that corner one?" Mia nodded, indicating she knew what he was talking about. "And every time I've called you, you said that there is a good amount of savings behind the garage."

"There is," Mia moved past him to pick up a tee towel and dried her hands. "And there's always been a good clientele, you know that. Mr Deeks down the street still comes in every couple of months to get a service on his old Toyota." Dom grinned as he thought about Neville Deeks, an old man who had been going to the Toretto garage for as long as the two siblings could remember. He could remember back when he was six or seven and Mr Deeks giving him a lollipop when coming by the garage to consult with his father about some strange noise is engine was making. "I think it's a good idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You, Vince, maybe one of the newer guys that are working there. It's not like it's a new business and needing a completely new start up. The clientele is all there, and it's not unusual for us to be over-booked, so it would be good to have another location. I could look through numbers to see how we could work around expanding," she gave him a sideways look. "So does that mean you're planning on staying around this time?"

"I always told you I was coming back, Mi," Dom raised an eyebrow at his younger sister.

"Yeah," Mia folded her arms and met her brothers gaze evenly. "I just didn't know if you were going to be pulling shit like you were last time you were here." Dom let out a long breath through gritted teeth, the two Toretto's staring each other down. The girl finally sighed and dropped her arms from their defensive position, running one hand through her hair and looking at the ground. "Sorry, Dom, I just—" she gave a one shouldered shrug. "I don't think I can handle you and Vince being here, and everything going back to normal, and then waking up morning and you guys being gone again."

"Mia," Dom slid down from his position on the bench and put his hands on his sisters shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither is Vince. You know that last time things were just getting a little too hot." Mia's eyes narrowed slightly. "And then after Johnny Tran was killed, you know that us getting out of here was the best thing to do." His own eyes narrowed as he regarded her. "Besides, you seemed to have made yourself pretty cosy with blondie."

"Yeah, yeah I did," Mia said, her expression blank, her eyes dark. "He's damn good in bed too." Dom's eyes flared and she smirked cheekily at her older brother.

"That's the last thing a brother every wants to hear, Mi," he grunted.

"Oh yeah?" Mia cocked her head to one side, an expression of mock-innocence on her face. "Well two years ago, I remember laying awake in bed while I heard skank after skank say things about my brothers _cock _that was most definitely the last thing a sister ever wants to hear."

"Yeah, yeah," Dom rolled his eyes, grinning at his sisters blunt statement. "Got the Toretto honesty there."

"Learn from the best, big bro," Mia grinned back.

* * *

"You planning on eating dinner tonight?" Giselle called from the kitchen, where she was eating a piece of dry toast. Letty didn't bother answering her from where she sat on their veranda, her legs propped up on the fencing that ran around the balcony. Giselle finished her toast and wiped her hands on her jeans before going out to join Letty, stretching out her legs on the ground and leaning back against the railing, staring up at the sky. "Share?" She held out her hand as Letty pulled the joint out from between her lips and handed it down to her. The two girls sat in quiet for a few minutes before Giselle handed the joint back up to Letty and then reached under her friends chair to grasp the bottle of bourbon and unscrewed the lid. "I don't like Owen," she said bluntly.

"You tell me that every time he's mentioned in conversation," Letty replied, continuing to smoke away, not looking down at Giselle.

"That's because I'm hoping that maybe you'll actually listen to me one of these times," Giselle muttered, taking a long drink of bourbon.

"Gi," Letty sighed. "

"I'm serious, Let," Giselle put the glass bottle down on the balcony and stared up at her friend. "He's dangerous."

"Like half the other guys we get involved with aren't?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"He's dangerous in the other kind of way, Let," Giselle sighed. "And you know that." Letty's shoulders tensed and she blatantly refused not to look down at her friend. "He's dangerous in the way that he carries a loaded weapon around with him at all times, not that he drives too fast and enjoys a drink or two."

"Fucking hell, Giselle, you're not my mother," Letty snapped.

"No, I'm your fucking friend," Giselle shot back. "Which means I care about you."

"You know it's nothing serious between me and Owen," Letty sighed, finishing off her joint and stubbing it out on an ash tray.

"I know that there's nothing serious on your side with Owen," Giselle corrected. "But he likes you. He gets possessive, and you know that."

"He only gets possessive when he wants to fuck," Letty rolled her eyes. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Sorry for fucking caring," Giselle grunted, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and propping one into the corner of her mouth. Letty cast her a sideways glance as her friend stared moodily down the side of their apartment building, to the cars that were driving four storey's below.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I wouldn't see him anymore?" Letty relented. Giselle shook her head slightly.

"You can say that, but he's your dealer. You're always gonna see him." She pursed her lips. "And also you're Letty, which means you're not going to stop seeing him until you want to." Letty didn't answer, puffing away on the joint. Giselle dropped it, running her finger up the side of the glass alcohol bottle. "So, did you hear that Dominic Toretto is back in town?" Letty gave a shouldered shrug.

"Yeah, he was at the races last night," she replied. Giselle nodded.

"I remember that fine piece of ass from back in the day," she grinned. "Do you know why he left?"

"Uh, it was when I was in the DR. I think Mia said something about the cops getting a bit close with some burglary charges? It was him and one of his guys. I'm not sure of the details," Letty sounded perfectly even in what she said, but the way she began tapping her fingers against her thigh indicated she was more than a little interested.

"Yeah, I remember hearing that," Giselle smirked. "Oh well, now that he's back, I'm definitely hoping for some of that ass."

"Toy boy from this morning not cutting it?" Letty joked.

"You know I'm always up for a good fuck. And from what I remember hearing, he was the best," she laughed. Letty rolled her eyes at her friend. She picked up the bourbon bottle from the ground and held it up, as though toasting.

"Here's to you and your sexual endeavors," she stated, poking out her tongue teasingly. "I hope you find someone who can keep up with your stamina."

_This was a slower chapter, I know, but it had to happen. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Either way, leave a review, let me know what you think, maybe send me a PM if you've got some naughty ideas for later chapters ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Next chapter here :) Thank you so much for your reviews, glad you're enjoying it! Any mistakes are mine, and I apologize. _

Being back in his garage made coming back to LA finally feel like home again. There was something comforting about the fact the garage had barely changed in the past twenty years, when his father had first opened the garage, the only changes being the upgraded tools and the sound system set up around the room. It had been just over two years since Dom and Vince had set foot back in the garage and they exchanged grins as they got out of their cars. He couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the fact that Mia's new man was working there but he tried to get over that. His sister was a smart girl, she knew what she was doing.

Throughout the day, it was easy to fall back into the rythym of working on cars, bantering with the boys, talking easily with the customers. There were lots of customers who had been coming for years who greeted the boys back with wide smiles and open arms. There were questions asked about their time away which they brushed off without any details. Apart from this, Dom focussed the rest of his attention on Brian, Mia's new man. He got on well with the customers, with his team, clearly with his sister. He knew his way around an engine and from what he understood from Leon and Jesse, he was a damn good driver as well. The blonde clearly understood the friction that was between himself and the eldest Toretto and while he didn't look nervous around Dom, he kept a respectful distance.

"Bro," Leon pulled his cigarette out of the corner of his mouth as the boys all got ready to wrap up for the night. "We're thinking that we need to go out to celebrate the first night back for you boys."

"I would be down for that!" Vince shouted from where he was closing the hood of a silver BMW. Jesse grunted his approval from where he was packing up his tools.

"What you have in mind?" Dom asked, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"There's a pretty nice club in the middle of town. I know a couple of girls who work there," Leon wiggled his eyebrows and Jesse snorted.

"And by club, he means strip joint," the younger boy said.

"But an _upscale_ strip joint," Leon corrected with a shit-eating grin.

"You in, buster?" Vince asked gruffly, glancing over at Brian who was texting away on his phone.

"Uh, nah, thanks," Brian shot them an easy smile. "I've got a thing tonight."

"A date?" Dom asked, his voice carefully even, although a quick glance at him and the edginess in his expression was obvious. Brian's eyes slanted ever so slightly although his smile didn't dampen in the slightest.

"Damn straight," he replied. Dom didn't reply, his eyes going back to Lean.

"Yeah, I'm up for it," he answered Leon.

"Sweet," Leon grinned. They finished in the garage, pulling down down the roller door and locking it securely. It was just right that Dom have the keys for the garage again, although it got slightly awkward when Leon automatically ducked his head around the side of the garage to ensure that the lights had been turned off and the door was locked, a clear sign that he was the one who had been in charge. Brian shouted his goodbyes as he headed for his blue 2010 Nissan GT-R, Dom looking after him with narrowed eyes. Jesse nudged Leon in the side and nodded at Dom, a grin on his face. "Brother, he's allgoods."

"No guy who is getting between the legs of my sister is not allgoods," Dom replied tersely. "So what time does this joint open?"

"It'll be open now," Leon grinned. "And the best girls start in about an hour. Time for a few drinks first."

"Let's bounce," Jesse announced, heading toward his car. Dom looked over his shoulder one last time as Brian's GT-R accelerated out of the driveway before heading over to his own vehicle. He was pretty sure that Brian spent more nights at the Toretto house that at his own, given the blonde had been at their house every night bar one since he had come home. He wasn't in the position to tell Mia how to live her life and who she wanted to see. But he was her older brother, and he could disapprove all he wanted to. They decided to leave the cars at home, taking a cab over to the strip club. The girl at the front door, in a slinky silver bikini that really did not cover much at all, grinned widely as they walked through the door, clearly acquainted with Leon and Jesse. It was only seven-thirty but the parking lots was full and they could hear laughing and shouting from inside the club.

"It's a Monday night," Vince raised his eyebrows. "How is this place so busy on a Monday night?"

"This is Los Angeles, bro," Leon laughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Have you boys been gone for so long that you forget the clubs are busy every night of the week?"

"You going soft on us?" Jesse joined in, nudging Vince in the side with a cheeky grin.

"You show me the beer and I'll show who the soft one is," Vince muttered. Dom grinned at his boys as they made their way into the club. It definitely felt good to be back with his boys. It was dark inside, the only light coming from muted green and purple lights set in the ceiling and the sides. The booths were mostly full, both with men and woman, all clearly at ease with each other and their environment. A girl in a black lace thong, and only a black lace thong, came over to them with a smile, leaning close to them so they could hear her husky voice over the loud music.

"You boys want a booth by the stage or seats by the bar?" She asked them.

"By the stage," Jesse piped up, although his eyes never left her enhanced breasts. From her left nipple a silver ring shone and Dom raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

"Follow me," she smiled and pivoted in her high heels, sashaying her hips as she led them over to an empty booth. They slid around the blush seats, making themselves comfortable, and the girl leaned forward with her arms on the table, pushing her breasts upward and toward them. "My name is Lexi, and I'll be your waitress for the night. Is there anything I can get you boys to start off with?"

"A round of beers," Vince shouted over the music. She smiled at him before straightening up and walking around. "You think Lexi is her real name?"

"Nah, bro," Jesse shook his head. "It's Neela."

"How you know that, bro? You do one of your stalker things on Google?" Dom teased, reaching out and ruffling the younger boys here. Jesse blushed slightly, shaking his head vehemently.

"Nah, nah," he quickly defended himself. "She comes to the races sometimes."

"Oh yeah?" Dom pursed his lips as he glanced over the side of the booth to where the girl was making her way back to them, balancing a tray with four open bottles of beer with lemon wedges on her hand. She put it down and served the drinks out, giving each of them a winning smile and a good look at her breasts.

"You boys call me if you need anything," she winked at them before walking away.

"Man I need her mouth around my cock," Leon sighed as he watched after her.

"Is this that kinda club?" Vince asked, leaning forward with his forearms resting on the table.

"Nah," Leon looked more than a little bit disappointed. "Some of them are pretty keen when you just meet them at parties. Couple of the girls are really flexible," he grinned. Vince looked across at Leon, clearly interested. "That girl from the races the other night, the one I said was a good racer? She is flexible as hell, did all kind of freaky things." The music picked up it's beat as a girl stepped onto the stage, her long legs emphasized by her high heels and the fact that she was only wearing the tiniest skirt and top. The boys relaxed back in their booth, watching the show. Their waitress came back twice to bring them top ups, rocking her hips from side to side as she walked away from them. Leon and Jesse had been right, the girls were good dancers, there was none of that sloppy shit that came out at the cheaper clubs.

"She's a racer as well," Jesse piped up as a pretty Japanese girl came on stage. She and the two other girls danced well together, leaning forward to engage their clients and then turning back to each other to touch one anothers breasts, thighs, stomachs, pulling at clothes until they were just a writhing mess of practically naked bodies.

"Shit, all these girls into the racer vibe?" Vince asked.

"Clearly it pays well," Dom grunted, his eyes never leaving the stage.

"I think some of them live together as well," Jesse looked like a kid in a candy store as he said that. The Japanese girl twisted around, an arm around each of the girls waists as she dipped downward, her back arched and her breasts in the air. The blonde on her right dropped her mouth to the Japanese girls torso, running her tongue from just below her breast to the top of the pink thong she was wearing. The blonde's eyes flicked upward and met with one of the men who was leaning forward in his seat, his eyes as wide as saucers, and she winked at him, before her hand came up and slapped the girl hard on the ass. The Japanese girl let out an exaggerated sigh which clearly got to the man who was now sitting so far forward in his seat that he looked like he was going to fall off.

"They're good," Dom grinned in appreciation.

"You haven't seen the best part," Leon promised. "And they're not even the best act." The two girls pulled the Japanese girl up and she spun around, her legs parted. She dropped from the stage to the guy in front of her, leaning forward and nuzzling her face into the mans neck before straightening up, rubbing his head into her breasts, his friends all cheering and shouting. She arched her body backwards, pushing his head down, so that it was against the front of her thong, right where her pussy would be, and she grinded her hips against him, rolling them over and over again against the very horny man's face.

"Shit," Vince's eyes were wide. The Japanese girl used the hand that wasn't holding the mans face against her crotch to pull at the ties of her thong before she stepped away from him, her thong coming away from her body leaving her gorgeous tanned body completely naked. She threw the thong at the man before the room went dark, indicating the end of the performance. "How did we not know about this place before we left, man?" He asked, turning to Dom. Dom just grinned in response.

He had to admit that he had been feeling it as well. Usually the girls at strip clubs were hot, and they usually got naked but these girls were clearly comfortable with each other and they actually looked like they enjoyed their job. He shifted slightly where he was sitting, his cock half-hard in his jeans.

"They only opened up a year ago," Jesse muttered. "It's run by a woman named Monica, she came in from London and then this wonderland happened." Dom shot a look at his younger friend and then across to Leon and Vince who were both grinning at Jesse's wording.

"How long has it been since you got laid, Jess?" Dom asked with a laugh as he reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Jesse cried indignantly. "Not too long."

"Do we need to pay for one of these chicas to give you a private lap dance?" Vince joined in. "Will that be enough to get you off?"

"Shut up," Jesse muttered, sounding sulky. Leon laughed and finished his beer, holding up his hand for their waitress. Soft lights lit up the stage again and about four or five girls came out and began dancing. It wasn't a big show like the trio previously, but it was hot as they twisted and gyrated against the poles. The boys were steadily getting drunker, getting a round of shots between beers. They continued to tease Jesse, before finally Vince pulled out his credit card and handed it to their waitress, telling her to find a pretty blonde and get his boy a lap dance. She didn't disappoint, coming back with a busty blonde who reached out to Jesse, rubbing her breasts in his face before taking his hand and dragging him into one of the back rooms.

"Girl from the races is up next," Leon said with a grin. "Giselle."

"Fuck yes, she was gorgeous," Vince leaned forward in his seat. Dom couldn't help but lean forward as well, remembering back to the lean body of the girl from the other night. "Seriously, how many racers work here?"

"Maybe, like, four? I mean some of the others could be racer skanks, but about four are actual racers," Leon responded.

"And they live together?" Dom shook his head slowly. "I would love to be able to attend one of their pyjama parties."

"That would be enough to fill the wet dreams for the rest of my life," Leon closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Gorgeous racers who's employment is at a strip club? Does life get any more perfect than this?" Dom grinned but didn't reply, because the lights were flashing on the stage and the tempo of the song changed, becoming more slower, heavier. A girl came out from the shadows, wrapping a hand around the pole in the centre of the stage, slowly circling it. When the lights flashed over her face, Dom recognized Giselle. She was wearing a lot more make up, though, and a lot less clothing. She was very clearly a more classier kind of stripper, if that was the way to put it. She stripped out of the teeny tiny dress she was wearing halfway through her routine, however her shiny silver thong and string bra remained in place. Several other girls came out into the audience, dancing against the drunk men, providing the more physical entertainment as they watched the gorgeous girl on stage.

A dark haired girl coaxed Dom from around the booth to the edge of the seat so that she could straddle him. She shed her top, playing with her nipples, rubbing herself against him. Her thighs were wide open and she rolled her hips against him. Somewhere five minutes into that, Giselle left the stage and another girl took over. This girl moved smoothly, sliding to the ground on her knees, her legs open as she tipped her body backwards slowly until her back was flat against the floor, her thigh muscles flexing to hold her bent position. The beat of the music was sensual, a bit quicker than it had been before, and she rolled her hips to the sound of it, lifting herself up slowly. She then leaned forward, crawling forward until she was facing the back wall, her ass on her full display to the crowd. She spread her thighs again, pushing her ass upward, the arch of her body giving a view of the centre of her legs, which was only covered by a whisper of lace. Her hand reached between her legs, rubbing against the thong, the dirty movement giving the impression she was getting herself off. Dom felt himself grow harder, and he knew from the appreciative shouts from some of the drunker men that they were enjoying the show as well. She reached out for the pole, lifting herself slowly off the ground, rubbing her body sensually against the metal. She rolled her body upward, her hips grinding against the pole, her hand stretching high above the head, getting a firm hold on the pole. Despite the very attractive girl on his lap, still rubbing against him, Dom couldn't take his eyes off the dancer. She spun herself around the pole, and then turned, so that she was no longer facing away from her audience, arching her body out, her breasts thrusting forward, and one of the spot lights illuminating her face for the first time.

"Shit," Dom grunted as he realized it was his saviour from the weekend.

_Leave a review, let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter guys! Just a couple things that I want to address; there was a guest reviewer who asked why I was making all the woman (I'm guessing they meant from the movies) into strippers? The answer to that is there are clearly going to be more than one or two strippers in this story. I hardly ever address any of the other woman in the series, other than Letty, Mia and Giselle, but it makes sense to use characters that you guys can put faces to as the background people. And I just want to re-iterate that I _love _your guys reviews, but you are the ones choosing to read this story after my warning in the first chapter. If this is not something you like, then just don't read it. I hope that you will, but if it's not your cup of tea, then don't. Anyway, my pretties, enjoy the chapter._

"Who's that?" Dom asked, pointing to the girl on stage. Leon raised his eyebrows at Jesse and grinned.

"That's Letty," Leon said. Dom frowned at the name. She had left the stage, and the girl that was dancing on his lap had gone back up to join several other girls now dancing.

"That name sounds familiar," he muttered.

"Yeah, Leticia Ortiz?" Jesse leaned forward. "She lived down the road for a couple of years when she was younger. She was friends with Mia."

"Mia's friends with a stripper?" Dom sounded surprised.

"Strippers are people too," Leon grinned, although his voice was laced with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey," Jesse leaned forward. "It's a job, just like every other job. She would kick your ass if she heard you talking like that. And she already kicks your ass every time you race against her, I think I literal beating might be a little embarrassing." Dom and Vince turned to Jesse in surprise and then looked over at Leon. The red flush creeping up his neck was enough of an answer and the two boys starting laughing.

"So she lived down the street?" Dom asked. He frowned, his brain fuzzy with alcohol but he vaguely remembered a scrawny Latina girl that would run around with Mia about six or seven years ago.

"Yeah," Leon shrugged. "I kinda remember her. But I never had wet dreams about her then," he let out a laugh and reached over to high-five Jesse.

"You guys are gross," Jesse muttered.

"What's your issue, Jess?" Dom asked, turning to the youngest of their group. "You're at a strip club, so clearly you don't have any problem with the half-naked _chicas_."

"He likes Letty," Leon piped up. Dom's eyes raised. "Nah, like, he likes Letty, like a sister. So he never watches her when she dances and he gets all defensive when we talk about her."

"Now that's cute," Vince laughed. Dom didn't laugh along with him, turning to Jesse.

"So what, your friends with her? You talk to her and shit?" Jesse raised an eyebrow at the Cuban.

"Yeah, I guess. And no, I'm not gonna ask if she can give you a special deal," he rolled his eyes. Dom pursed his lips, glancing over to where a couple of girls were dancing on stage and then to the black curtain where Letty had disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something when their waitress came back over, flipping her hair and rubbing her tits against Leon's arm as she passed round their next round of drinks.

* * *

"Letty? Letty!" Giselle snapped her fingers in front of Letty's face and her friends head snapped up. She was sitting the corner seat of the backroom, her legs curled up underneath her and a bleary expression on her face. She was still wearing her thong from her dance a couple of hours earlier, and a massive jersey that enveloped her top half. "Hey, babe, it's time to head home."

"Yeah, sure," Letty blinked and glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Shit," she muttered.

"Yeah, you were out for a while," Giselle raised an eyebrow. "You want me to drive home?"

"Sounds like a plan," Letty tossed her keys up to the Israeli girl. "I'll just put on the same pants."

"Yeah," Giselle grinned and slapped her friends ass as she bent over to pick up her jeans. "Only take your pants off when you get pulled over for a ticket, you don't actually get arrested originally for public nudity." Letty pulled the fingers over her shoulder as she wiggled into her jeans, sliding over ass and doing up the buttons.

"Bye, pretties!" Suki called as they made their way out of the building and into the car park. Letty tilted her head back against the head rest, fiddling with a lighter. Giselle shot a look over at her.

"I saw Toretto in the crowd tonight," Giselle said with a grin. Letty made a noncommittal noise at the back of her throat, finally flicking the lighter over and lighting her cigarette. "He was looking mighty fine. Whatever he was doing those couple of years away did he some good." Letty didn't reply, letting out a stream of smoke from the corner of her mouth out the open window. Giselle made a huffing noise and tapped her hands on the wheel of her car. "You can't tell me that you didn't notice him at some point."

"I don't look at the clients when I'm dancing, you know that," Letty finally said.

"And usually I'm totally all for that," Giselle agreed as turned into their parking complex. "But you are missing out with this one."

"Missing out on some guy getting off on a bunch of girls wearing hardly any clothes?" Letty raised an eyebrow as Giselle turned off the engine. "Yeah, that's something that I've never seen." Her friend rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and the girls began to make their way to the elevator.

"I hate this garage," Giselle shivered, tucking her arm into Letty's.

"Letty!" Came a shout from behind them and the two girls almost jumped out of the skin.

"Fuck!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Holy shit, Owen," Letty growled, spitting out her cigarette and stubbing out the lit end. Owen's eyebrows were furrowed and as he approached the two girls. Giselle shifted from foot to foot nervously, but stood next to her friend determinedly. "What do you want? It's four in the morning." Owen glanced over Letty's shoulder to Giselle and then back to Letty.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Talk?" Letty raised an eyebrow.

"Talk," he re-affirmed. Letty let her arm drop from Giselle's and nodded at her.

"I'll be inside in a couple of minutes, G," she said, eyes going back to Owen.

"I don't mind waiting—"

"It's fine, Giselle," Letty repeated, her eyes never leaving Owen. Giselle glared at the man before turning on her heel and walking away quickly. Owen waited until they could not longer hear Giselle's heels clicking on the concrete before he stepped in close, so close she could smell the bourbon on his breath and see how dilated his pupils were, clearly he was on something. "What's going on, Owen? I just finished my shift, I'm tired."

"Yeah, about that," Owen ran a hand through his hair. "I text you this morning."

"I got that," Letty replied, her voice even.

"You didn't reply," his tone was sharp.

"I wasn't aware that I had to?" She tilted her head to the side, her expression bored.

"I asked you to make the switch, Let," Owen reached out for her, his hand going to the hem of her shirt, sliding it through his fingers. "I don't like it when people change their minds." Letty sighed as his hand slipped under her shirt, touching the smooth skin of her hip.

"I didn't change my mind," Letty told him. "He doesn't come in on Monday's. He's a Thursday regular."

"It would have taken you three seconds to text that back to me this morning, Let, rather than me coming all the way over here just to see you," Owen reasoned, his voice dragging out the words, his British accent lilting. Letty let out a breath through her nose as his hand inched upwards a few more inches. She was tired and despite the fact she enjoyed her work and the people she worked with, she always enjoyed a good long shower after she got home. She knew exactly where things were going with Owen and the possibility of a shower was not high on his list of priorities. "And given I'm here...It's not just the drop I want to discuss." His hand found her breast, and easily closed around it, given she wasn't wearing a bra under the over-sized sweatshirt. His thumb flicked over her nipple and Letty felt a flicker low in her stomach, despite the fact her mind really wasn't in the mood. She glanced around the garage, even though it was highly unlikely someone would be around and see them at this time of the morning. "C'mon, Let," Owen dropped his mouth to her air, his body hard up against hers and he gave her breast a squeeze.

"Okay," Letty murmured. "Come with me."

"That's my girl," Owen grinned as his hand slipped into hers and she led him out of the parking garage and toward the adjoining hallway to her apartment building. Giselle was waiting, still glaring as the two came into the building. Letty shot her friend a look, clearly not wanting to talk as her and Owen walked down to her bedroom. She shut the door firmly, purposefully, as Owen's hand went back up her shirt, closing once more around her tits. Giselle swallowed loudly in the kitchen, looking down at her cellphone. It was just past four.

"Fucking hate that guy," she muttered as she poured herself a glass of wine. "Fucking hate him," she repeated. She looked down at her phone again, licking her lower lip after swallowing a mouthful of wine. Letty was her best-friend, and she knew that she had issues. Things happened in the past that she tried to drink and drug away, which was where Owen came in. There were better ways to handle problems, but Letty didn't like listening to other peoples suggestions. She liked to handle things her own way. So Giselle tried not to intervene, but there was something about Owen that just rubbed her the wrong way. Something about the way that he looked at Letty, like she was property—something to own and control. Giselle took another long drink from her wine glass as she heard thudding begin in Letty's room, and picked up her cellphone. She flicked through her contacts, coming to a stop over one that she had but had never actually used because she hardly knew the kid, but for some reason Letty was close with him. She sent off the text before turning off the lights and carrying her wine glass with her down to the bedroom, putting headphones in her ears and turning the music up loud on her phone.

_It's a bit of a short, filler chapter. Let me know what you guys think :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey beautiful people! Here's the next chapter, bit of background going on. _

The week was going by quickly. Work was steady, and the nights were filled with dinners and beers with his family. Dom heard the purr of V8 engine pulling up and looked over his shoulder as it came to a stop. It wasn't often that an average person had a V8 engine, and the spoilt, rich boys who _did_ have them usually went to high end mechanics that their daddy's paid for. He was especially surprised when he saw a long, toned leg of a female come out of the drivers seat, quickly followed by Letty as she straightened up. He took in the car again, and realized that it was the car she was driving the night she had saved his ass. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the easy way she moved into the garage and was about to approach her when she dropped to her knees next to a silver Honda that Jesse was working on near him.

"What up, Frakenstein?" He heard her low voice ask. Jesse was on a board under the car, and wheeled himself out to look up at her. Jesse grinned at Letty, accepting her hand as help to get to his feet. He gave her a quick hug and leaned against the car.

"What can I do for ya?" Jesse asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"My baby just needs a service. Nothing big, but I got a lot I gotta do this week and you're the only person I trust with her," Letty gave him a charming smile. "Help a girl out."

"You know it," Jesse accepted the keys from her. "You got something to drive around in the mean time?"

"Yeah, G is waiting out by the curb," Letty replied. Jesse tilted his head to the side, locking his jaw to the side and fiddling with the keys in his hands. "What?"

"You still fooling around with Owen?" He asked. Letty's whole stance changed; her jaw locked, her shoulders tensed and her eyes narrowed. Jesse breathed out heavily from her nose, her reaction giving him all the answers he needed. "Letty, he's bad shit. You know that he's paying off cops?" Her eyes flared slightly so he knew that was news to her. "Do you really want to be involved in that kinda shit?"

"Jess," Letty muttered. "I know there's some bad shit going on. But I can't just stop, he wouldn't let that happen." Jesse stepped closer to her and Dom had to strain to hear his next words.

"I can help you, Let," the younger boy murmured. "I can find out which cops are clean and we can get you a deal to bring him down—get him out of your life." Letty looked at him evenly for a long minute. She opened her mouth to reply when there was a couple of impatient toots outside, probably from Giselle.

"I'll see you later, Jess," Letty told him firmly, indicating the conversation was over and spinning on her heel, stalking out of the garage. Dom watched as she walked away, her ass swaying from side to side slightly, the black mini-shorts she was wearing hugging those perfect curves. He looked over to where Jesse was watching her walk away, although his look was definitely not on the impressed side Dom's was. The Cuban walked over to the younger guy, trying to appear casual.

"Everything okay, Jesse?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Jesse said shortly. "I'll do her car near the end of the day."

"I didn't ask about her car," Dom hinted with raised eyebrows. "Is she okay?" Jesse looked up at him, his own eyebrow quirked.

"Didn't know you cared about her other than when she was wearing a g-string?"

"If she's your friend, I care about her too. And it sounds like she's in trouble," Dom tilted his head to the side. "Is it something I can help with?"

"Nah," Jesse shook his head. "It's nothing anyone can help with if she doesn't want the help to begin with." He sighed. "And she don't want no-one's help."

* * *

"Hey, Mi?" Dom walked into his sisters room without knocking and straight away regretted it when she looked up from where she was straddling Brian. "Shit, uh, I'll come back."

"No, it's good, Dom," Brian was flushed—whether it was from embarrassment or arousal, Dom couldn't tell—and he attempted to sit up despite the placement of the brunette across his waist. Mia rolled her eyes at her brothers expression and leaned down to kiss Brian once more before she moved off him. Brian got up quickly and shuffled out of the room, shooting one last sheepish grin in Dom's direction. When Mia looked back at Dom, she was wearing an expectant expression, clearly unfazed by what he had just walked in on. Dom took her lead and leaned against the door frame.

"You know Letty?" He asked. Mia looked surprised at the question and leaned against her bed frame.

"Yeah," she replied. "Yeah, she was the girl who lived down the road with that old lady who always smelt like cigarettes and bourbon, Ms Edwards."

"The one on the corner?"

"Yeah," Mia affirmed. That knowledge provided more pieces of the puzzle, and Dom remembered Mia coming home when she was younger, smelling like cigarettes, and getting the third degree from their father before he realized the smell was just from transfer and not from the girl herself. "Why's that?"

"I saw her at the street races the other night," Dom said. "And, uh, when we went out the other night." Mia raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. "I'm just surprised you know someone like that."

"Someone like that?" Mia visibly bristled.

"A stripper."

"Dom," Mia shuffled forward to the edge of her bed. "You remember when dad died?" Dom was surprised at the turn in the conversation and walked into the room hesitantly, sitting down next to his sister on the bed. "You remember how shit things got for a while?"

"Yeah," Dom murmured. 'Shit' was one way to put it. He had been a terrible brother, going out and getting drunk until he passed out nearly every night. He hadn't even gone to Mia's end of year assembly where she had gotten an award for top in her year. He remembered hearing her cry herself to sleep every night and not know what to do about it. Sometimes he went in and hugged her until she fell asleep. Sometimes he took shots of vodka, one after the other, until he lulled himself into a coma and fell into a fitful slumber. It was not something he was proud of, and if Vince, Leon and Jesse weren't around to run the garage, there was no way that either of them would have been able to pull through.

"Letty was always there for me," Mia said. "She didn't come to school much, she always had other shit on—and half the time she was suspended anyway, usually for getting into fights." It was good to know the prickly personality wasn't just around him, then. "Sometimes she would sneak in at night if I text her, and she would wait until I fell asleep before she left. Almost every morning she would walk me to school, even if she wasn't going for the day."

"I don't remember much about that time," Dom told her honestly, his eyes trained on the ground. He didn't like to think about that time, and how he had let his favorite girl down. "But I don't remember her from later on." Mia licked her lips and pursed them.

"She wasn't treated very well, at Ms Edwards," her voice was lower. "It didn't really click at the time, I mean I was dealing with dad's death and everything that was happening, but it made sense to be me later. She would have these bruises and burns—"

"Burns?" Dom interrupted, his lips tight at the thought of a younger girl being abused.

"Like cigarette burns," Mia murmured. "Like on her arms and stomach. Her social worker must have finally picked up on it because the year we turned seventeen she got shipped off to the DR. They tracked down her dads brother." Mia's eyes narrowed. "Who wasn't any better than Ms Edwards. Both of them just wanted her around for the pay cheque. I didn't hear much from Letty, sometimes she would send me a message on Facebook or give me a call, but it wasn't heaps. Uh, I think it was just after she was eighteen that she came back, but I didn't see her again until about a year again, just after I turned twenty, and it was at a street race. She's messed up pretty bad from everything. Didn't have an easy life."

"So, by messed up..." Dom's brain was working over time to try and process everything that his sister was telling him. "You mean becoming a stripper?"

"No, not really," Mia shrugged. "I mean, everyone just assumes you're a slut when you're a stripper. I mean, a lot of the girls are, it's easy to start charging for sex when you're in that line of work. And don't get me wrong, Letty loves sex." That was something good to file away for later. "And she is, uh, pretty free about who she sleeps with. You know her friend Giselle?" Dom nodded once. "They fool around with each other." Another good thing to file away for later, Dom thought. "But to be honest, the only guy she regularly sleeps with is Owen Shaw," she spat the name out is disgust.

"Who's he?" Dom asked. He instantly didn't like the guy, remembering his name mentioned in the earlier conversation with Jesse. Also, the fact his sister clearly didn't like him had something to do with that, given he trusted his sisters instincts.

"He's a drug dealer. Not the stand on the corner of a street kind of drug dealer. The kind that supplies stuff to judges and cops and politicians," Mia's eyes were narrow. "He's got all kinds of shit on people, and he must have half the cops under his belt given the stuff he gets away with. I don't know if Letty was ever actually hooked on stuff, apart from cigarettes, but she uses quite a bit. To forget the shit that happened to her, I guess. Help her deal. He uses her to help supply drugs to high end clients, the ones who visit strip clubs on the down low. She knows too much for him to just let her go." Dom took in a deep breath.

"Mia," he shook his head. "This is dangerous shit. What if someone thinks you're involved as well?" Another idea popped into his head. "Has this guy ever talked to you? Tried to get you to help?"

"No, Dom," Mia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm a big girl," she reminded her older brother. "I can take care of myself." His expression was still weary. "And despite everything she's tangled up in now, she's always going to be the girl who helped me get through dad's death. She's one of my bestfriends, Dom."

"Okay, Mi," Dom reached out and kissed his sister on the side of her head. "Thanks for telling me." She nodded as he got up and made his way to the door.

"And Dom?" Mia called as he reached the door. He turned to look back at her. "Brian asked me to move in with him." Dom's eyes flashed. "I said yes, because I love him. We're going to start looking for places next week."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive," Mia gave him a small smile. Dom nodded.

"I'm happy for you, Mi."

"And you can show me by not acting like you're going to bury him six feet under every time you see us together," she pointed out.

"What kind of big brother would I be if I wasn't looking out for my baby sister?" Dom asked with a slow grin. Mia rolled her eyes, but a smile crossed her face as well. She got off the bed and walked over to him, slipping an arm around his waist as they walked down the stairs to the living room together.

_Let me know what you guys think :) Pleeeeease , I love your reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews._

There was a lot that Letty didn't like about her job. When she was twelve and the teacher asked them to write essays on who they wanted to be when they grew up, never once did it cross her mind to write down I want to be a stripper. The money was good. And it wasn't like she had any qualifications behind her, she hadn't even finished high school. She was lucky that she was friends with Giselle and she didn't have to walk around with no top on amongest the drunk customers. But she couldn't get out of the private dances, and they were probably what brought in the most money.

It's also the reason why Owen became more than just her drug dealer and a one night stand.

"Fuck, yes," the man groaned. Letty was glad she was facing away from him, almost bent over double with her ass in his face, because she rolled her eyes as she felt him lead forward. He was some guy of importance—came in every Thursday night. Paid for private dances with three of the girls, and then found someone to take home. Despite the fact it was only a strip club, it wasn't unusual for some of the girls to take money for sex. And this guy clearly had a lot of money to waste on things. It wasn't that he was unattractive, maybe a little overweight and going grey, but it was likely that he just didn't have the time. She turned around, straddling his waist, feeling his cock pressing against the thing fabric of her underwear.

One thing to be grateful for with private dances was that although the tops always had to come off, she wasn't required to take off her underwear. She wasn't sure what she would be able to handle. She pulled at the string of her bikini top, leaning forward and rubbing her breasts against the mans face. He reached up with his hands to try and touch her but she shot him a warning look.

"Come on, baby," the guy grunted. "You know I'll pay you well." Letty ignored him, rolling her hips as she raised herself up, thrusting her hips against his chest, and then sliding her hand around his neck, pushing his face down into her crotch, wincing as she felt him press down hard at the apex of her legs. There was a knock at the door, indicating time was up, and Letty forced herself—as usual—not to jump away from her client as though he was burning her. She backed away, a seductive smile fixed on her face as she picked up her shirt from the corner. Tucked away behind where she had thrown her shirt, was a bag of white pills.

"Three grand," she told him.

"Aw, baby, I already tipped you so well," the man groaned.

"This isn't for me and you know it," Letty replied, tilting her head to the side. The man grumbled under his breath, digging his hand into his pants—which were tightened due to his raging erection. He handed over the money, which Letty carefully counted before handing the small bag over.

"One day I'm going to sweeten the pot so much that you can't resist, Ruby," the man leered at her, calling her by the name she went by on stage. There wasn't really a reply to that, there never was, so Letty plastered a smile on her face and slipped out of the room. The bouncer shot her a quick smile which she returned with a tired look before she made her way down to the end changing room. Giselle had later than her, so they were finishing at different times. Which was good, because all she wanted to do was get home, have her usual, scalding shower to wash away the grime she felt, and then get into bed. She had picked up another job a week ago at a cafe, and the six hours a day that she was doing there five times a week, plus the eight hour nights four times a week, was getting to her. But it took money to get where she wanted to go. And given how long she had waited for things to go her way, she could deal with the fatigue a little while longer.

* * *

Dom didn't see Letty at the races on Saturday, but just after one he noticed her slip into the party they were having at their house. It was the first time that he had actually seen his sister and her interact, and they definitely looked like old friends. Letty laughed, and it bounced through the room, deep and husky—addictive—as Mia said something to her and then they slung their arms around one another and made their way into the lounge.

"Got your eye on something?" Came a deep voice from behind him. Dom turned around to see Vince standing there, his arm around the neck of a red-head. "Or someone?" He asked pointedly with a grin. Dom just rolled his eyes at his friend and walked through to the lounge where his sister and Letty had gone. Mia was now wrapped around Brian and Letty was talking to them, although her gaze kept drifting around the room. It fell on Dom and they stared at each other for a moment before she quickly looked back to Mia. Dom took that as his que, walking over to Letty and leaning against the door next to her.

"Hey, Dom," Mia grinned at her brother, before sliding her gaze to Letty suggestively. Brian shouted out to Roman, who had just arrived with a stunning brunette on his arm. "Oh, we're just going to go say hi to Roman's new girl, okay?"

"Yeah, sweet as, I'm just going out for a smoke," Letty replied, taking a step toward the back door.

"I'll go with you," Dom said, not giving much room for her to disagree because he was already opening the back door for her. She gave him a tight smile and stepped outside, pulling her pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket along with her lighter, propping on in the corner of her mouth and covering it while she lit the end.

"Oh, shit," she muttered as she took the first drag. "Do you want one?" She offered the pack to him.

"Nah, don't smoke," Dom shook his head.

"Then why you out here with me?" Letty asked, pulling the cigarette out of her mouth between two fingers and releasing a stream of smoke from the corner of her lips.

"Because I wanted to talk to you," he gave her a lazy smile that Letty had to admit had her stomach turning over. He was so self-assured, but not in the overly confident, completely unattractive way that Owen was. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the railing of the veranda.

"Alright," she tilted her head to the side. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Dom leaned against the railing next to her, although he was facing the backyard with his hands clasped together. His arm was brushing hers each time she raised her hand to her mouth to take a smoke, and he furrowed his eyebrows to concentrate on what he wanted to say rather than what he was feeling. The electricity skittering over his skin made it difficult to concentrate, though. So he went with the easy topics. "Your car."

"My car?" Letty repeated, a bored tone to her voice that Dom was not used to hearing from the opposite sex. It definitely made him want to try harder.

"I mean, it's not straight from the dealership," Dom shifted from foot to foot. "I saw under your hood when Jesse—"

"My hood?" He heard a smile in her tone then.

"The hood of your car," he reworded. "When Jesse was working on it the other day. You do that yourself?"

"Fuck yeah, I did," Letty replied, letting out another stream of smoke. "No one makes any changes to my baby except me. Don't trust anyone else. Barely trust Jess to give it it's six monthly service."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" He asked her.

"There's no garage at my apartment. Jesse used to let me come by and work at DT's, but it just wasn't working out," Letty shrugged.

"You're welcome anytime you want," Dom quickly offered. Letty glanced at him. "You know, DT's. Dominic Toretto. I kinda own the place. If you ever want to work on your car—whenever—just let me know and I can leave the doors open for you." Letty looked surprised and then quickly looked away, giving a nod.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great," she murmured.

"Sure," he smiled widely at her. Letty stubbed out her cigarette with the heel of her boot and Dom wondered if that meant their conversation, if conversation was the right word to use for their stunted exchange of words, was over. She hesitated but then turned around and leaned on the railing next to Dom, looking out over the backyard with him. "I don't remember you," Dom murmured, picking at the peeling paint of the railing. "You know, from before." He threw the paint down on the grass below and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," Letty played with a strand of her hair. "You were never around much when I was here. Me and Mia were friends for a while, but we only got close after your dad passed."

"I'm glad you were there for her," Dom said honestly. She shrugged and made a non-committal noise. There was a loud crash inside and Dom jumped away from the railing, staring through the open door into the house. "Shit, I think I better go and, uh, check on that."

"Probably," Letty gave him a half smile. Dom chewed down on his lower lip as he took her in.

"Hey, uh," Dom ran a hand over his shaved head. "You want to go out with me sometime?" Her eyes flared and it looked as though she was going to go with her automatic response, which he knew was rejection. He took a step closer to her again. "Come on, Letty. We can just have dinner and a movie. Or coffee?"

"I don't really have much free time," Letty told him.

"When are you free? I'll work around your schedule." He was sounding a little desperate now, but he didn't care. Letty narrowed her eyes at him as she thought.

"Four o'clock on Tuesday," she said.

"So dinner?"

"Four o'clock in the morning. After I finish work," she added, her eyebrow raised, an obvious challenge in her eye. Dom grinned at her.

"Breakfast will be perfect."

_Tell me what you guys think! Reviews make me all smiley and mushy :)_


End file.
